Ghosts, Anyone?
by x.Mayu.x
Summary: Paranormal entities have escaped their Dimension and now has entered Earth, specifically the Hamilton Habitat. Now the Habitat becomes haunted. Can the team drive these entities away? [Chapter 3 is here]
1. Chapter1: Prologue

**I really wanted to start on this multi-chapter already cause I might lose my inspiration hehe *sweatdrops*. So the story is Supernatural kinda-thingy uuhh… theme (yeah, that's just suck-ish) I might not make too horror though just weird Paranormal stuff. I'll just start on the Prologue only first and tell me what you think. OCs included, maybe OC centric though here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my words…**

* * *

A cold breeze swept through the foggy cemetery accompanied by the rustling of the leaves. The sound of shallow footsteps could be heard, footsteps belonging to two hooded figures. Both walking slowly side by side, scanning their surroundings through the thick fog as if something was bound to happen.

The pair halted to a stop their feet stopping in sync while examining their venue before taking off their hoods revealing a girl-wavy blonde, purple eyes and a boy-red messy hair, light blue eyes. The girl pulled out a small holo-book, "Evocatio" she instructed then the book flashes a holographic text in Latin characters.

"Hey, Rosa are you sure this is the place?" the boy asked with a hint of worry

"Yes, I'm sure according to the map this is the right place" Rosa stated

"How are you so sure? Are you only gonna rely on your tracker?"

"Look, Dwayne, I wanted to finish this as fast as possible so please stop arguing with me," she turned around and faced the boy "if you're 'that' concerned why don't you inspect the area"

Dwayne turned his back from her and began inspecting the area, he started to his left and counted the tombstones and checking their arrangements. '16 tombstones arranged in a four-pointed star, I guess this is the place' he thought. "Now to check the dead tree in the middle" he walked searching for the said tree, but it's hard to find the middle with this thick fog engulfing the surroundings.

"Rosa!" he cupped his hand for volume calling for his female partner. Waiting for a reply he heard a faint "What!?" he continued "Clear this fog" he yelled.

"Ok!" she yelled back to his partner then raised her hand to the fog shouting "_Spiritus Aer!_" a strong gust of wind had made a clearing in the area there in. Rosa saw Dwayne only inches away from the tree, she closed the holo-book as she walked over him. "Alright, now that we found the tree let us summon-I mean me, and you capture them in the capsule" she told him as he positioned himself on the other side of the tree. "Sure, same routine as always" he shrugged readying the blue capsule as big as a football.

* * *

She sighed before starting and placed her book in her pocket. They both took a deep breath, let the summoning begin.

_"Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis..." _Rosa began chanting then a strong gust of wind begins to engulf the whole area, fallen leaves flying along, the sound of trees' branches crackling as if they're going to break, the wind itself sounds like a high-pitched screech.

_"Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis..." _low moans are coming from the tombstones. The path feels like an earthquake is happening, the intensity of events is turning out to be getting extreme.

_"Evocatio Spiritualis de Septendecim Valcyriis Mortiferis..." _16 ghosts began surrounding the area one by one facing the dead tree in the middle. Dwayne looking more brave than ever readies the capsule waiting for the next thing to happen in the line of events.

_"Hexagramma et Pentagramma, Malos Spiritus Sigillent! Lagena Signatoria!" _Rosa bent down and chanted something else drawing a Hexagram and a Pentagram in another side using her fingers and casting it on the ground. The ghosts released a high-pitched shrill which is deafening to the ears. All at once they were drawn to the capsule the boy was holding.

One by one they were sucked into the capsule, each letting out a scream. Dwayne closed the capsule tightly breathing heavily and slumping to the ground, he then turned his head around to see Rosa leaning on the tree with her eyes closed face so sweaty and panting like she had ran a thousand miles without ever catching her breath.

"Hey," he called her attention. She looked at him still panting "W-ha-hat?" she asked catching her breath. He let out a toothy grin then showed her the capsule "We did it". She chuckled at that and felt like celebrating for another successful mission. Suddenly the dead tree began shaking violently, this alerted the two making them jump away from the tree staring at it in shock. Spirits emerged from the tree's hollow flashing out to the horizon in a flash.

They watched in utter disbelief they were not aware of the spirits in the tree which they have just summoned and now they have to locate it and capture it or they have to face the council's severe punishment. "Let's get to the craft and try to find its coordinates" Dwayne sprinted to where their craft have been. They entered and faced the screen and began typing rapidly to find the coordinates of the released souls.

A 'ting' sound came up indicating that coordinates has been found. Rosa looked up at the screen and gasped at what she saw Dwayne came and asked her "Why? What came up?". "They travelled at a high speed, specific coordinates cant be found I can only find their whereabouts using narrow searches" she explained while working on something at the screen, Dwayne just listening and focusing on the explanation.

Rosa pressed a key harder than she should making out the typing sound more audible "Found it!" she exclaimed. "Where?!" Dwayne sounding agitated for the results. "Location is…"

"Dimension X, In a planet called EARTH"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit OC centric, next chapters we'll be focusing on the team more. Please tell me what you think suggestions and criticism accepted just remember no flames...**

**My OCs are Ghost Hunters from the Dimension Sigma, planet Alvah. They are currently in search for ghosts that have exceeded through their Dimension and landed on Earth, which eventually will be at the Hamilton Habitat. Now the habitat's haunted and the team tries to get rid of it while the OCs are searching for them to bring back to their dimension. The story might be confusing sorry...**

**Please R n'R and please bear with me if my updates are gonna be slow…**


	2. Chapter 2: Hallway

**Well this came out earlier than I expected to myself, anywho~ Here comes the first chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Me? No, you must've mistaken me for Matthew Fernandes and maybe a person from March Entertainment and SLR Productions…**

* * *

Silence filled the control room where two members of the team are the only occupants. Jenny, head resting on one arm staring at the security monitors with a bored look in her face. Zap sitting on the couch-well, slouching actually, playing with the blue bug-bot known as Habibot tossing him up and down like a tennis ball.

"'Sup, dudes" Tung entered the room breaking the silence, munching and crunching on potato chips with a whole bag in his hand. "Hey," Jenny muttered lazily waving her hand. Tung walked towards the bug-boy on the couch making him stop tossing Habibot. "What?" he looked at him raising an eyebrow "Uh…nothin' I'm just bored" Tung replied shrugging his shoulders and continues munching on his bag of potato chips.

Zap rolled his eyes "Tell me about it" he then continues to toss Habibot about but when the bot finally woke up dizzy and threw an angry look on Zap and bonked his head "Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his head after getting the hit. Then the bot returned to its slumber in Jenny's table. Tung went back to the kitchen to find something else to eat, Zap was now slumped against the couch staring at the ceiling and Jenny must've fallen asleep 'cause her head was laying on her arms.

_A few minutes later…_

Jenny and Habibot are still asleep and Tung and Zap are working on a tower made of cheese strips-Tung's idea. "Okay, now the topmost part" Tung exclaimed while grabbing two strips from the plastic bag he has. Carefully the two placed the strips at the same time on opposing sides. "Steady, steady, steady…" Zap muttered eyeing the placement of the strips then finally the pair finished the tower. They waited for a moment, make sure it doesn't fall "Woohoo!" Tung stood up jumping and fist-pumping the air of their achievement.

Tung stopped celebrating when he thought of something, "I know, how about take a picture of it and cherish the moment" he told Zap excitedly. "Sure, why not" Zap agreed and stood up admiring their work.

",And I could post it on my blog then we'd be famous for building the universe's first ever Cheese Tower!" Tung threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah, and-wait a minute you have a blog?" Zap asked in both shock and disbelief. "Uh…y-es?" he replied slowly. "Ok?" was Zap said with a derp face.

"I'll go get my camera" and with that Tung turned around to the door exactly when someone came in and did not see Tung and accidentally bumped him "Whoa! Watch out" Zap exclaimed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tung yelled while he lost balance and fell into the tower. "Ah! I'm awake!" Jenny suddenly jumped from her sleep waking up from the noise her hair was messy and goggles were out of place. "I can't believe you guys" their team leader, Dex, exclaimed in frustration after seeing his team like this.

"Nooooooo!" Tung on his knees wailed mourning for the loss of his tower "Aw, come on what is it this time?" Zap asked annoyed by 1-the tower destroyed, 2-the thought that Dex was about to announce another mission. Jenny sighed "Another mission?".

"Nope" he answered.

"Then what?" she again asked curious.

"I'm going to visit Jane, and I'm leaving you guys in charge while I'm away for a few hours" he announced. After hearing that the whole room froze like time has stopped. Nobody moved a muscle not even blink, Dex let out a small cough then left the room "I'll be off then mates". The rest looked at each other all with a weird look on their faces. "He's gone, what do we do now dudes?" Tung looked around the room.

"Well, duh! Anything we want!" Jenny yelled stating the obvious and left her desk and went out. "Well, what do you want to do?" the pilot asked the tracker "We can start over this Cheese Tower" Tung let out a toothy grin. "Sounds good to me" Zap shrugged his shoulders and left the room with Tung to find more cheese strips.

* * *

Jenny is at the rooftop enjoying the breeze and thinking on what to invent next.

"How about-nah" she shakes off the thought.

"Or maybe if I-" the clone sighed.

A very very cold wind just passed through and she shivered 'Geez, it's so cold I better get inside before the temperature gets worse' she thought as she got inside, her eyes then shot up in delight "That's it!" she snapped her fingers and ran through the hallway. Suddenly the lights started to flicker very fast she slowed down a bit then finally halting to a stop. The lights are now flickering faster than before the temperature in the hallway felt as if you're inside a refrigerator.

Jenny rubbed her shoulders because of the cold breeze that swept through. She heard footsteps walk past behind her and quickly turned around to see the other half of the hallway pitch black. She backed away two steps when she heard footsteps again. "Who-who's there?!" she asked to no one in particular. She saw a shadow run by in the dark side but it's hard to tell who.

"Zap? Is that you?," her voice slightly shaking "Because if you are this isn't funny" backing away more. Her heart starts to beat faster when she felt someone or something breathing just centimeters away behind. She didn't move an inch and her breathing was shaky.

Jenny could still feel its presence behind her. She then felt cold hands placed on her shoulders.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**There you are, first chapter and more to go... If you're gonna ask how do they made that tower made of cheese strips I have no idea I'm just thinking of something food related for the two to do, there's no harm in trying to attempt a Cheese tower though...**

**Question of the chapter: Have you had any experiences of the occult? If no, do you want to encounter a ghost or anything paranormal?**

**Please R n' R suggestions, criticisms and compliments always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ball

***If you're reading this please take time to pray for the people who have died from the Super Typhoon Yolanda(Haiyan). Let us have a moment of silence for the tragedy that cost thousands of lives of children and adults and the reason of many families mourning for their beloved ones. Presently many are still dying coz of hunger and killings***

**Disclaimer: No, I don't…**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Jenny opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of the hallway-no flickering lights, no dark part of the hallway, and no one else but her. 'Must be my imagination' she thought to herself and continued walking to her workshop. As she left her spot the lights started to flicker again.

* * *

"There's nothing here 'cept for-nothing" Zap exclaimed as he slammed the cabinet door. "I also can't find anything dude" Tung remarked as he buried his head deeper in the cabinet. Zap waited for him to get his head out when Tung spoke "Uh…Zap, I'm stuck". "And?" the pilot crossed his arms with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Please get me out" the frog-boy pleaded thrashing his feet and arms. "Ok fine" Zap walked forward to Tung and grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him out. Tung began to budge slightly from the tight spot. Zap stopped for a while and cracked his knuckles before breathing in, then he started pulling again this time harder.

"I don't want to get stuck in here, dude!" Tung yelled from the inside, he then noticed a figure in front of his face. He blinked his eyes twice to adjust to the darkness and saw a kid, pale skin with tattered clothes and blood trickling from his face, crouching then stared at him blankly before putting his index finger to his lips making out a light 'shush'.

Tung froze in place, mouth agape and before he knew it he was looking at bright light. "Dude! Dude! Hello Zap to Tung!" Zap shook Tung grabbing him by his shoulders and snapping his fingers in front of him. Tung snapping back to reality stammered "G-g-gh-o-o-s-st". "What are you talking about Tung?" Zap asked trying to make out the words. Tung pointed a pale shaky finger at the cabinet.

Zap eyed the open cabinet and took a step closer to it lowering himself to let his head enter the cabinet. He looked left-food right-food and above-nothing. "Tung there's nothing in here" he said as he slid the cabinet closed. The pale Tung returned to his self and wiped the sweat of his face and let out a nervous laugh "Hehehe, must've been my imagination".

"Come on let's just play a game" Zap began to walk towards the door. "I call player 1!" Tung exclaimed jumping next to his teammate suddenly forgetting all about the kid. As the door closed the cabinet door slid open, a flashing blue neon ball bounced out from the cabinet.

* * *

Clinking metals, crashing materials, and whirring sounds were the sounds coming from Jenny's workshop, she's working on something out of fun-her hobby actually is inventing new gadgets and gizmos that the team can use on missions and sometimes things just for fun and games.

"Darn, its not in here" she's rummaging through her toolbox looking for some screws and bolts. While searching the toolbox she accidentally elbowed a box full of scrap materials. She covered her ears for the loud noise the materials are gonna make as they hit the ground.

But, Jenny didn't hear anything, not even a simple 'ting' of a metal indicating it hit the floor. The girl slowly removed her hands from her ears staring at the box placed on the floor as if it had just been carefully placed in its spot right now. Jenny dismissed the scene and just picked up the box and placed it back on the table where it was before.

As she set the box on the table she noticed something flashing from the box through a small vertical opening in the box's lid. The clone stared further at the illuminating object as the blue light peered through the box to her face, moving her eyes to different angles to examine the kinda suspicious item inside since she doesn't recall anything relative to the features of this object in any of the places in the habitat.

She then decided to open the box if she wants to know what this mysterious light was coming from. Slowly she opened both lids at the same time, after doing so her brows wrinkled in confusion "What the-" she muttered under her breath after looking briefly into the contents of the box. Surely, the item should have been the topmost item in the box since its light appeared clear and straight and no other things were on its way to disturb it appearance.

Gloved hands began digging through the materials in the box some are placed into the table-cut wires and cables, game controllers, switches, batteries, etcetera, etcetera. Almost all of the materials are out of the box but no illuminating object. Jenny placed her hands on her hips and sighed "What am I doing? I should be working on some more important things-not some odd distraction" she placed the materials back into the box and closed the lid, as soon as she closed the lid she could hear something bouncing on the solid floor.

Behind her was a flashing blue neon ball being bounced as if someone was playing with it, it made out a 'boing' sound as it hit the solid ground then bounces back. "Is something there?" she flipped her head around and saw the ball on the floor which was completely still. She moved forward towards it looking at it for a few seconds then bent over in front of it.

"How did this get here, I don't recall seeing anything like this being in the habitat before" she stated as she placed her hand on the ball, it was freezing cold like ice, the clone finally picked it up and tossed it about "It feels so cold maybe one of the kids from a previous tour left it here," she suggested as she stood up and walked to her space.

Jenny kept her eyes on the ball in her hand as she made her way to her table, a few inches from her table she caught sight of bare feet swinging about. She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly lifted her head to see a pale child sitting on her work table wearing tattered clothes with blood splattered all over it and blood and scratches on his limbs.

The engineer blinked so many times to make sure her mind is not processing anything unusual and sending it to her eyes which maybe the cause of what she is seeing right now, but no matter how many times she's done it the child is still there his head bowing slightly not allowing any facial features be seen.

Said child lifted his head slowly little by little revealing its face, as soon as he was face to face with Jenny she gasped her grip on the ball suddenly tightened. The child's face has a sad look plastered on his blood dripping face _"Please, give me my ball back"_ a raspy voice came from the boy's mouth as he held out its left pale hand where a scratch on his palm is shown.

_"Please, give it back"_

* * *

**There's the 2****nd**** chappy, and I think its kinda turning into the Grudge story with a twist. Please bear with me I'm just new(in writing fics that is) so if you don't like my writing, bear with it because I feel like I'm getting better(really?)…**

**Drop a review pleez :3**


End file.
